


Romantic Fantasies

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: When you’re dating the prince of the imagination, sometimes your romantic fantasies get fulfilled.





	Romantic Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Wonder Woman and came away with a crush and a very specific romantic fantasy, so this is just that, lol. Guess which one I am?? :T

Patton liked going into the Imagination. Especially if Roman was there.

The prince had been trying to get him out of his room, and therefor out of memory lane, by taking him to a land of endless possibilities and often on adventures. He claimed it was just that he’d gotten bored of not having anyone to show off for, but Patton knew the truth.

And honestly? It was beyond sweet.

The two of them would trek through desert sands to beat a dragon in a test of wills, or over a mountain to outsmart a dwarf, and then they’d be home in just enough time for Patton to make dinner. They could travel anywhere in the world and beyond and still have time for cookies after.

But Patton’s favorite place to go was Roman’s kingdom. Every inch of it was bustling with life and happiness. It didn’t matter if they were in a village pub or the castle ballroom, there was always someone happy to see him and talk for a little bit.

The only problem with it was Roman’s kingdom was surrounded by monster-filled woods, which meant the outlying villages had to be defended a lot. And one thing they discovered pretty early on was that Patton wasn’t really much of fighter. He was more of a lover in any situation.

But overall the Imagination was a good place to relax. Or to let off steam if he needed it, but mostly to relax.

Patton shook himself from his thoughts and smiled at the pub’s bartender. He’d started to give Patton a concerned look, but Patton just waved it off.

Mostly he was just sad that Roman had stepped away for a second. He’d gotten a phone call from Virgil, panicking about where he’d left the Crofter’s, so Roman had gone outside to try and calm him down. Which meant Patton was mostly alone in the pub until he came back.

The mostly being because the pub was full of people, and because a shadowy man in the corner kept staring at him. Patton tried to smile at him, hoping he’d look away in embarrassment or something, but instead he took that as an invitation.

He walked over and sat next to Patton, right where Roman had been, and leaned in just a little too close.

“So what are you doin’ here, darlin’?” The man slurred. “Ain’t you got someone lookin’ out for ya?”

Patton smiled politely. “I do, actually. He’ll be back in just a minute.”

The man’s smile twisted. “Well, until then maybe we can ‘ave a bit of fun.”

He put a hand on Patton’s thigh and Patton squirmed. He gently tried to pry the hand away, but the man just twisted his hand to hold Patton’s. Patton frowned.

“Please go away,” Patton said. “I don’t know you and this is making me uncomfortable.”

“No worries,” The man said. “I can make you very comfortable as we get to know each other.”

Panic flooded Patton’s chest and he tried to get his hand free.

“Um, no thank you.” He said.

The man was about to reply when a fist connected to his face. He crashed to the floor, Roman looming over him and glowering dangerously.

“Back. Off.” Roman said.

The man glared back up at him and started to get up.

“We was jus’ ‘avin a bit of fun, yer majesty.” He said. “I was-”

“Invading the personal space of my personal guest.” Roman finished. “Yes, I’m aware. Now, you have a number of choices. Number one is to go back to your little hole and leave Patton alone. Number two is you leave the pub altogether and crawl back to your cave. Number three is we take this outside and I knock you onto the ground a few more times before you go with number two, only more blood.”

The man growled and stood to his full height. A fuzzy feeling grew in Patton’s stomach as he noticed it was just an inch shorter than Roman.

“Let’s go with number three, your highness.” The man snapped.

He darted out the door, Roman on his heels. Patton was a bit slower, but he didn’t want to be alone anymore so he followed, too.

He walked out the door just in time to see the other man transform into a big, scary looking monster. A cross between a rooster and some kind of big, grey, human.

Roman groaned. “An Ogre-Cockatrice. I should have known. You’re kind always did have a scummy streak.”

The Ogre-Trice roared and Patton whimpered. Roman looked back at him in concern before turning his attention back to the monster. He reached behind himself and grabbed Patton’s arm, shoving him behind him.

“Stay down,” Roman instructed. “Whatever you do, don’t look at his eyes. While you would make a lovely statue, I think I vastly prefer the living version.”

Patton squeaked and gave Roman’s arm a quick squeeze. He dropped to the ground, the robes Roman gave him settling into a pool around him.

Roman flashed him a smile before letting the ‘war face’ settle over his handsome features. His hands flared and a sword and shield materialized in them. The monster roared one more time before they lept into battle.

Patton’s eyes could hardly keep up as Roman darted around and above and below the beast. He couldn’t see much more than a flash of metal here and there, accompanied by a flash of oil-slick colored blood. What he could see, though, was amazing.

He’d known Roman was fast, and he’d seen him in action before, but it was always incredible to see him in action. He was faster than a bee on a busy day and the Ogre-Cockatrice couldn’t keep up.

Before too long Roman landed a critical blow and the monster disintegrated into dust.

He stood there a moment, panting and trying to regain his breath before he seemed to remember what he’d been fighting for.

In less than an instant he was back at Patton’s side, and he kneeled over him gently.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Nothing landed too close, did it?”

Patton wordlessly grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled Roman into a kiss. He felt Roman stiffen before he melted into the kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around Patton and they held each other tightly, trying to get even closer. It was hot and sweet and everything Patton had ever wanted.

Eventually he pulled away to catch his breath. He bumped his forehead against Roman’s and moved his hands to cup his face instead. He gently wiped away a bit of blood from his cheek.

“So…” Roman whispered. “Does this mean you’d join me for dinner tonight?”

Patton giggled. “I’d love to.”

Roman laughed and scooped him into his arms. He stood and twirled him around in a dizzying swirl before gently setting him back down on the ground. Patton happily linked their arms and let his prince charming guide him to a fancy restaurant, happier than he’s ever been.


End file.
